Dragon Ball Supreme
by GreyKing46
Summary: What if, the West Supreme Kai not only survived the attack from Kid Buu but was found by two Saiyan's. Bardock and Gine. And nine months later, she had a daughter. OC transformations! Dragon Ball Heroes elements! GT will be involved! Goku/OC pairing later on! YURI HAREM! OC Sam X Bulma/ Android 18 / Zangya. How will all of this effect the events of the series? Read and find out!


Hello everyone! Grey King here with a brand new story!

What if, the West Supreme Kai not only survived the attack from Kid Buu nut where found by two Saiyan's. Bardock and Gine. And nine months later, she had a daughter.

OC transformations!

Dragon Ball Heroes elements!

GT will be involved!

Goku/OC pairing later on!

YURI HAREM!

Yes you heard that last bit right.

My OC Sam will get with several women:

Bulma,

Android 18

And Zangya.

How will all of this effect the events of the series? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Heroes or Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Supreme<br>**

**Chapter 1: Rescue! Goku's half sister?! SUPREME Saiyan?!**

* * *

><p>Deep in the reaches of both space and time was the World of the Supreme Kai, watches of the Universe.<p>

Originally there where five. The North Supreme Kai, West, East and South along side their leader the Grand Supreme Kai.

The protected the Universe from various problems that would arise, until Majin Buu emerged.

The creature absorbed two of the Supreme Kai's, the North and Gran Kai's. And he killed all but the East... or so the universe thought for many MANY years.

The West Supreme Kai, the only female of the group, was found on a forest planet by two members of the Saiyan Race. They where named Bardock and Gine. The three gave her emergency treatment, waking her from her 1000 year long coma, and natural healing did the rest of the work. Little did they know that the pollen of the plants that nearly infested the planet acted like an extremely powerful aphrodisiac.

And a night of passion later happened between the three.

The two Saiyan's left after a while, however the Supreme Kai of the Western Quadrant then spent years trying to find her way back to her world. And when she returned she discovered that she was one of the two last Supreme Kai's left... we'll two and a half of the last.

For she had given birth on her journey to her home world. To a half Saiyan half Supreme Kai, to a little baby girl.

To Bardok's daughter.

And she loved her little Sam from the bottom of her heart.

Her heart which was honestly a bit hurt when she discovered that the Saiyan home world was destroyed and all of them killed.

We now skip to twenty three years later, when Sam's adventure begins...

* * *

><p>A woman of about twenty five years of age, although she LOOKED younger, was shadow-training. She had pale purple skin with pointy elf-like ears. And finally she had black eyes and black spiky hair, her hair being shorter at the sides while the middle was much longer in a Mohawk style like the other Supreme Kai's normal style. She stood around 5 foot 10 inches and had a black furred monkey tail swaying behind her.<p>

She was wearing a dress/robe like outfit like the other Supreme Kai, the material holding back her D-Cup chest: the outside button up part was black with gold accents, the accents making a flower like pattern on her back, and the full body under-suit/ gi was a dark purple however she did not have sleeves like the others, her combat shoes being white and finally she had white arm-bands and a white sash acting as a belt with a sheathed broadsword set on her left hip with the sash.

She had a red aura of ki surrounding her and roared as she fired a car sized blast of ki that obliterated a mountain, reducing it to pebbles of rubble. She gave a satisfied and confident, but not quit arrogant, grin.

"Sam!" a female voice called

"Yea Mom?" the now named Sam asked as she landed, her aura fading with the wind, as she saw her mother, the West Supreme Kai, walking towards her

"There is trouble on the Planet Namek, which is luckily in our jurisdiction." her mother explained with a soft smile

"Oh... so?" Sam asked in confusion of what was so important

"There are Saiyan's involved!" The West Supreme Kai, who also goes by Nishi, grinned

Sam's eyes widened, a grin of anticipation spreading across her face at the hopes of meeting more of her race for the first time of her life "Let's go!" Sam yelled as she ran towards the magic orb that acted as their television to the planets in their Quadrant. Lima smiled as she chased after her daughter, glad to see her so happy.

They soon reached the small magic sphere and used their own magic to not only focus on where they wanted to see what was going on, but to bring to make it a holographic projection as well. And what they saw shocked them.

The evil space tyrant Frieza, the second youngest of the Frost Family and only older than his own son, was in his final form and he was battling several warriors on the abandoned planet Namek.

One was a Namekian, however he was clearly very powerful, as well as a bold man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties. There was also what looked like a five year old wearing the blue, white and gold variation of the armour warn by the Frost Family's soldiers and had black hair and black eyes.

There where also two adults who looked human. One was short and was wearing the shoulder-less version of the blue, white and gold variation of the armour warn by the Frost Family's soldier, a massive hole in the stomach area suggesting he had taken a powerful blow, he had gravity defying black hair that spiked straight up and black eyes. The other man was wearing an orange gi with a dark blue short-sleeve under shirt, dark blue wrist band and sash-belt and dark blue boots. He also had black eyes however his hair was wild, crazy, and very spiky looking slightly similar to a star.

"Bardock...?" Nishi muttered in surprise before her eyes narrowed and noticed the differences. The lack of scars, the softer eyes, the younger skin, the aura of pure hearted kindness and the different nose.

"What was that Mom?" Sam asked, trying to see tails on any of the human-looking warriors

"Those with black hair are Saiyan's, I think the child is a halfling like you." Nishi explained "But that one with the wild hair... he must be the son of Bardock."

"So?" Sam asked in confusion, tilting her head cutely that made Nishi smile again. No matter how old her daughter got, she always had both this air off innocence but also immature attitude around her that made her seem to come across much younger than she was

"He is your half-brother Sam." Nishi smiled softly

Sam's eyes widened as she started to bounce excitedly "I've got a brother!" she cheered

"Yes. And it looks like Frieza will kill them all." Nishi sighed sadly, smirking inside knowing how her daughter was going to react any second

"No!" Sam growled as she brought her right hand to her head, her first and middle fingers extended and resting on her forehead while her thumb, ring finger and pinky where curled to her palm. With a look of concentration she vanished in less than a millisecond

"Go get that bitch my little girl." Nishi smiled fondly as she sat back to watch, pulling out a bag of toffee popcorn

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Goku narrowed his eyes as his fellow Saiyan Vegeta went on about a 'Super Sandwitch' or something, he wasn't paying attention, to the annoyance of Frieza. He knew he was no match for the cold-named being but he had to try. He would not let his friends and son die on this damn planet because of this white and purple monster! His eyes widened as he saw Frieza suddenly raise his hand, a single finger extended, and fire his signature attack called 'Death Beam' right at Vegeta. The attack would peace the Prince's heart and kill him! And he knew he wasn't fast enough to out-speed _this_ one! So he did the only thing he could do... he yelled "Vegeta!"

The heavily injured Prince's eyes widened in shock when he felt no pain and looked up as he heard the Earthling and Brat gasp, standing above him was a beautiful black haired woman with a black furred tail... "A... female... Saiyan?!" he gasped before he noticed her strange clothing and purple-ish skin 'No! A half breed... but good enough.' He thought as he imagined himself conceiving an heir with the woman for a second and grinned weakly

"_A__nother _Monkey?! What?! Did I actually kill _any_ of your race?!" Frieza yelled in anger at seeing yet _another_ failure

"Who are you?" Goku asked, shocked to see someone new save Vegeta but also be a female purple-skinned Saiyan with a black tail

"Hi bro!" Sam grinned at Goku, sharing his grin which made Krillin and Gohan instantly believe her. There was _no_ way someone else had a grin like Goku's without being a direct relation...

* * *

><p>*Other World- Planet of King Kai*<p>

"GOKU HAS A SISTER?!" The three dead Z-Fighter's yelled in shock

"Those cloths... that skin colour..." King Kai muttered before his eyes widened behind his glasses 'She's the daughter of a Supreme Kai! And I am going to guess it is Miss West!'

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

"Im... possible..." Vegeta scoffed, winching in pain "Kakarot's only sibling was that weakling Raditz!"

"I'm actually his half-sister." Sam shrugged as she walked towards Goku and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug as she playfully punched his chest "His parents had some 'fun' with my Mom." she censored herself as she saw Gohan "I'm Sam."

"Goku Son." Goku greeted back, rubbing his chest in slight pain "Are you on our si..."

"Is this your kid?" Sam interrupted as she was over to Gohan before anyone could blink, smiling at the kid as she lifted him up

"Y... Yes..." Gohan muttered nervously, remembering his 'Uncle' Raditz

"What's your name cutey?" Sam asked as she tilted her head

"G... Gohan Son miss..." Gohan muttered, blushing

"Nice to meet you Gohan! I'm your Aunty Sam!" Sam grinned as she hugged Gohan close before setting him down

"Excuse me..." Goku said, a bit shocked at his 'sister's attitude

"Hey bro! You wanna fight later? You look friggin' strong!" Sam grinned as she turned to Goku and threw a few quick mock punches and kicks, currently a good few feet away from him

"Sure." Goku replied on instinct, grinning widely before he shock his head "Wait! Stop! That's not the point! WHY are you here?!"

"I heard that the sissy Frieza was causing trouble on Namek! My Mom and I have been meaning to take the wimp down for a while but she's been trying to find a few space pirates and this weird green haired Saiyan." Sam explained "But then I heard Saiyan's where here and got excited, Mom saw you and said you where my brother and I charged down! No one beats up _my_ little brother!"

"_Little_ brother?!" Goku gasped in shock and annoyance

"Well... yea! I was clearly born first." Sam muttered as she turned her nose up in the air "Now you be a good _ot__outo_ and let your _Onee-Chan_ deal with this!" she pattered Goku's shoulder and walked towards Frieza "Frieza Frost! For crimes against the universe, the Supreme Kai of the West has ordered your execution!" she then slid into a fighting pose, her red aura slowly burning as it began to come to life

"Please. I am _Lord _Frieza! I do _what _I want _when _I want you arrogant she-monkey! I am the strongest in the universe!" Frieza snapped in anger as his purple aura flared to life around him in a sudden burst that picked up a large amount of dust, making the Z-Fighters flinch back at feeling the, to them, insanely high power level

"Besides you dad. And your brother. And several other beings in this quadrant _alone_." Sam shot back as she drew her sword and span it "Let's dance!" her red aura grew a bit and those who could feel energy where surprised that her power matched, if not SURPASSED, Frieza's

"GRAHH!" Frieza roared as he charged at Sam wildly. Frieza has only ever had to rely on his power, he had no fighting skill and that was apparent with how sloppy his attacks where as Sam weaved between every punch, kick and tail swipe he sent at her

Sam laughed as she dodged the attacks "My turn!" She yelled with a grin as she slammed Friza in the gut hard with her blade

The tyrant stumbled back in the air, his hands covering his stomach in pain. As he pulled his black painted nailed hands away his eyes widened, the blade did no damage! "Is... Is that blade BLUNT?!"

"Well... yea." Sam said simply, shrugging as if it was obvious

"But... isn't the point of a sword to... well... cut?" Gohan asked in confusion

"But that's dangerous!" Sam gasped as if it was scandalous making everyone stare at her with a sweat drop, except Frieza who's eye was twitching wildly, and Vegeta who had his jaw hanging open is disbelief

"Are... are you _brain dead_?!" Frieza yelled/roared in disbelief and rage

"No." Sam said with a confused tilt of her head

Goku couldn't help but grin "She's making him mad."

"Huh?" Krillin asked in confusion while Piccolo understood what he meant

"Goku's saying that she must be either pretending or exaggerating her stupidity to make Frieza mad and make mistakes." The Fused Namekian said simply, slightly impressed

'She... is tricking Frieza?!' Vegeta mentally gasped

Sam then charged, aiming a sweep-kick at Frieza's face for some reason but the tyrant jumped out of the way, however Sam's body continued to spin and her elbow slammed into the base of Frieza's spine

"GACK!" Frizea gasped in pain, while Sam just grinned and before the tyrant could recover she flipped in the air, wrapping her legs around his neck, and then grabbed his legs

"Hold your lunch!" Sam grinned as she began to continuously flip faster and faster in the air, not letting go of Frieza, and soon there where a black and white wheel of a blur in the sky. After a few seconds of this Sam unwrapped her legs from Frieza's neck and gave a mighty yell as she threw the alien with all her might

Frieza shot like a bullet, just a simple white and purple blur, as he continued to flip from the momentum of Sam's technique while he followed the decent to the ground and slammed hard creating a crater

"Erg..." Frieza groaned as he pulled himself up, trying to make everything stop spinning as he stumbled while at the same time trying to not loose his lunch

"She's cool!" Gohan gushed at his new Aunt

"And kinda hot." Krillin agreed instantly

Goku felt an unfamiliar twinge of over-protectiveness, similar to that he had about Gohan, at his best friends words and he glared at the bold monk a bit "That is my sister Krillin."

"Shutting up!" Krillin gulped quickly

"That all ya got?" Sam grinned as she descended and retook her stance as she landed, the Z-Fighter's noticing the image of the eternal dragon Shenron appearing over her for a second... or at least a dragon _very _similar to him

"You... You... FILTHY SHE-MONKEY!" Frieza roared in rage, his purple aura exploding as his power sky rocketed making their observer's start to sweat greatly

"He... He... G... Got even... STRONGER?!" Gohan muttered in fear

'He... He was holding _back_?!' Vegeta thought in fear

"We! Are! Going! TO!_ DIE_!" Krillin screamed...

* * *

><p>*Other World- Planet of King Kai*<p>

"Oh crap that's not good!" Yamcha gasped

"How are they going to win now?!" Tien growled, holding his small Chinese vampire friend close to comfort him

"They can't..." King Kai sighed in defeat...

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

"Oh? 50% Frieza?" Sam grinned "That a..." she was cut off as the white and purple alien's fist collided with her nose, followed by his knee to her gut "Gaahhh!" she gasped as spit flew from her mouth. Frieza then span around and slammed his tail into her back sending her flying only to charge purple energy in his first two fingers

**"DEATH WAVE!"** He roared as he slashed his arms in an arc, a crescent shaped wave of purple energy flying from it and seemingly slashed through Sam, making the girl scream and be sent dropping into the green sees of the Planet Namek "IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU SHE-MONKEY?!"

"She... she's dead..." Krillin muttered as he shock in fear. That girl was stronger than all of them and she was killed EASILY once Frieza used HALF of his power!

"N... No..." Gohan muttered in despair. He had just met a new member of his family, a _nice_ one, and a girl. The first female he would call nice... after Miss Bulma but she was more 'nice MOST of the time'. Unlike his mother, who always seemed mean

"Frieza..." Goku grumbled, fists clenched, as he shook in rage. As he grew up he had realized how much he had wanted a family. And while his friends where great, and he considered them family, there was nothing like the bond shared between blood. He had hated that he had to be related to someone like Raditz. That's why he cared for Gohan so much. And he had discovered he had a sister and then... and then...

A thunder bolt struck as his hair went on edge for a second.

His eyes flashed green and his hair flashing gold for a millisecond

"FRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as his aura flared around him **"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"** Goku was surrounded by a red aura, his body beefing up a barely noticeable amount, and his skin and hair all took a red tint as he blazed through the air in the blink of a second. He appeared behind Frieza, the tyrant still turning from hearing his yell, and slammed his fist into Frieza's face sending him flying before instantly pursuing and knocking Frieza around like a pinball before his aura dissipated and the red glow faded, but Frieza had been sent slamming into a wall

"Ahhh... is the little Monkey Mad?" Frieza grinned as he pulled himself from the rubble and raised his finger, his Death Beam charging "Don't worry... you'll be joining her soon." And fired the thin beam of death

**"KAMEHAMEHA!"** Goku quickly yelled as he launched his signature attack, the blue beam of energy meeting Frieza's tiny purple one and a Beam-Struggle was formed... and he was loosing!

"Nice try Monkey!" Frieza grinned evil

**"KAI!... O!... KEN!...!" **Goku grunted as he gathered the energy within him

"Oh no! No you don't!" Frieza gasped

**"TIMES...!" **Goku continued, a slight grin forming on his face

"NO!" Frieza growled as he raised his other arm, preparing another Death Beam... too bad he was too slow.

**"THIRTY!" **Goku roared, his aura returning as well as the glow, but his hair seemed to now defy gravity and he was visibly winching when he felt the sudden strain of his muscles but the energy boost was enough to win the clash and send the Death Beam flying back at Frieza along with the KaioKenX20Kamehameha

The tyrant just barely got out of the way of the combined blasts, but the explosion sent him flying

"That your signature move Bro?" a familiar voice asked

"Yes..." Goku panted, his red aura and energy vanishing "Wait..." he looked to the side and gasped "SAM?!"

"Hi." his new sister waved

"But... But he killed you!"

"No he didn't! He nicked me!" Sam defended. It was then that Goku noticed that Sam's inner outfit was gone from the waist down revealing her purple legs, with black biker shorts being all that covered her neither regions. Well, those and any underwear she had on under it

"I got to thank him a bit." Sam said causally as she preformed a few mock-kicks "I prefer my sword and kicking in combat, not my hands much. Just suits me better. And that junk was too baggy, But _nooooooooo_. I '_have' _to wear it. It's '_tradition'_. Damn Mom."

"O... kay." Goku said, sweat dropping a bit

"YOU MONKEY'S!" Frieza roared as he flouted into the sky and charged, the siblings dodging

"Let's get him bro!" Sam grinned as she took a different position, this one clearly looking more for power than speed

"Sure." Goku grinned as he got into his own fighting position

"Hey, you where trained by King Kai if you used the Kaioken right?" Sam asked quickly as Frieza raced at them again

"Yea?" Goku asked with a quick glance, readying a ki blast to catch Frieza by surprise

"Then watch this." Sam grinned "A _perfected _version of that guys technique! **_SUPREME_ KAIOKEN!" **Just like Goku, she was surrounded by a powerful blazing aura and her skin and hair took on a coloured tint, however her aura and tint where a calm aqua blue. She then raced forwards and cloth's-lined Frieza before kicking him towards Goku

"Whoa!" Goku gasped as he reacted quickly and punched Frieza in the face before firing his ki blast into the tyrants stomach sending him back to Sam who still had her blue aura and tint

The two continued this for about five seconds before Sam lost the tint and did a downwards axe kick to Frieza's head sending him rocketing into the water "That was fun!" Sam grinned

"Yea." Goku grinned a bit. This fight wasn't too hard, what with his new sisters power being stronger than Frieza's and together they where wittering him down and stopping him from responding

"Hey Gou, wanna see _my_ signature attack?" Sam asked with a grin as the water glowed purple and started to bubble

"Sure." Goku shrugged softly as he got into his Kamehame-ha pose to fire it quickly if needed

"_Yes_!" Sam cheered as she fist-bumped the sky. She then brought her left arm back, her hand next to her face and clenched as if holding a ball. Yellow ki began to appear at her fingers, the ki being pulled into her hand and swirling as if her hand was a drain. The ki was also jagged as if it was made from electricity. Soon she had a tennis-sized ball of sparking yellow ki trying to escape between her fingers as she held it ready

The water exploded outwards as Frieza stood there with a towering purple aura, before he began to fire a barrage of Death Beams at the two "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

"I don't think so!" Sam called **"STORM CANNON!" **She then thrust her right arm forwards and a large pillar of yellow ki rocketed from her hand towards the ground, the Death Beam's all shattering as they touched it from each one being a fraction of their normal strength

"Oh... crap." Frieza muttered before he caught the attack, howling as he tried his hardest to hold the attack back

"GOU!" Sam called to Goku, and her half-brother instantly realized what she was signalling

With a nod the male Saiyan teleported just behind Frieza "Hi." He grinned

"H... i?" Frieza gulped

**"Kaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee..." **Goku began as blue energy began to pool between his cupped hands

"No no no! Please! I'll... I'll give you a planet! Two planets?" Frieza tried to bargan

**"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." **Goku continued, the energy shinning brightly from between his fingers

"Daddy." Frieza squeaked

**"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Goku roared as he unleashed his famous attack, hitting Frieza and making him rear back in pain allowing Sam's attack to hit him.

The blue blast pushed the yellow one back, the middle a shinning green orb as the two beams of ki stood evenly matched. Before the middle exploded and both warriors stopped their attacks and teleported away so they reappeared next to each other

"Nice work." Sam grinned

"You two." Goku nodded back

The two siblings fist-bumped with smiles as they turned back to the explosion where the smoke faded away to reveal Frieza except he was heavily damaged "You... you... FILTH! I AM THE MIGHTY LORD FRIEZA! I WILL _NOT_ BE BEATEN BY A PAIR OF INBREED _MONKEYS_!"

"Well, you just where." Sam grinned cheekily

"SHUT UP! I _OWN_ YOU! I OWN YOUR _PLANET_! I OWN _THIS_ PLANET!" Frieza ranted with a mad gleam in his eyes "IN FACT! _**FUCK** _THIS PLANET!" He raised both arms above his head, creating a Death Ball that he kept pumping energy into making it grow several times before he threw it towards the ground with a maniacal laugh "HAVE FUN DIEING IN THE VACUUM OF SPACE MONKEYS!"

"NO!" Goku and Sam roared

**"SUPREME KAIOKEN!" **Sam yelled as she was surrounded by her blue aura and raced to the attack, holding her sword in front of her as she tried to hold it back. She grunted as she was pushed back towards the ocean gradually before she brought her arm back 'Crap! I only have another 5 seconds!' she tough in fear, knowing she was about to lose her power up. She created her signature attack quickly and roared **"STORM CANNON!" **before slamming the ball of yellow ki into the Death Ball as her attack exploded out, Sam being engulfed in flames and screaming in pain as she fell into the ocean, a Death Beam following less than a second later...

* * *

><p>*World of the Supreme Kai's*<p>

Nishi gasped as she dropped her popcorn

"No... No it's not possible!" she muttered as she fought back tears.

Why did she do it?!

Why did her daughter have to play around like that?!

Why hadn't she gone down WITH her?!

Now... Now her Princess was gone...

It was then that she noticed something and gained a wide smile...

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

"She... She's dead..." Frieza began in disbelief, his finger still outstretched before he broke out in insane laughter "OH SHES DEAD! SHES DEAD!"

Goku looked in the spot in disbelief, shaking. Twice. Twice in less than one day... in less than an HOUR he had felt the loss of a sister he never knew he had

His heart beat began to be heard throughout the area as his hair defied gravity for a second

"Now for you!" Frieza grinned as he raised both hands, fingers glowing, and unleashed a Barrage Death Beam

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled as he moved as fast as he could and got in front of Goku just as the first Deatn Beam hit

"KRILLIN!" Gohan screamed in fear as Krillin's body was repeatedly bombarded with the purple energy beams

"No..." Goku muttered weakly as he caught his friend when attack stopped

"G... o... ku..." Krillin smiled fore his head lolled back and his eyes became vacant...

...

...

...

...

...

Goku slowly lowered himself back to his friends and set Krillin gently on the ground...

...

...

...

...

...

The gentle warrior screamed in rage as he raced into the sky, slamming into Frieza...

...

...

...

...

...

His body trembled as Frieza looked on in shock as lightning crashed, Goku's aura changing to gold...

...

...

...

...

"I'll never forgive... you..." Goku muttered in blind rage...

...

...

...

His hair began to defy gravity as it changed from a dark ebony to a shinning yellow...

...

...

His eyes changed from an endless ivory to a deep emerald green, currently filled with rage...

...

His aura and power exploded, the shockwave racing across the entire planet...

**"... FRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA!" **The freshly born Super Saiyan roared as his power now dwarfed Frieza's own

"He... He has finally done it!" Vegeta gasped "He... He has fulfilled the legend..."

* * *

><p>*Other World- King Kai's planet*<p>

"Goku has done it!" The fat Kai cheered "He has become... a Super Saiyan!"

"A Super Saiyan?" Yamcha asked in confusion

"Yes a Super Saiyan!" King Kai nodded "A warrior of incredible power! A power that destroyed the original person who obtained it from the inside out because he was not strong enough or pure enough to control it!"

"Whoa." Tien gasped

"Yes. With this power he can defeat Frieza." King Kai nodded...

* * *

><p>*World of the Supreme Kai's*<p>

"Well done, Son of Bardock." Nishi smiled softly before she looked to the sky "You both would be so proud of him. I can tell." ...

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Goku had allowed Frieza to power up to 100%, to reach his full power, and the two where currently trading blows faster than the Z-Fighter's could keep up with. Striking fast and hard, making shock waves each time they collided.

And they where evenly matched.

However, it was clear that Frieza had _no_ control over his power and was rapidly loosing strength.

Except Goku was still brand new with this golden power and was barely able to maintain it.

While at the same time the Z-Fighters and Vegeta where staring in awe

"Amazing..." Gohan muttered

"He's on an entirely new level now." Piccolo muttered

"Damn it! I am the Prince of all Saiyan's! _I_ should be the one to have gotten the power of legend!" Vegeta growled to himself

"Come on Gou! You can do it! One two, one two! You can do it! Deck him in the snoze!" a female voice cheered

"Yea! What Aunty Sam said!" Gohan added before everyone froze and turned to see Sam, now only wearing her shoes from her original outfit. She was now also wearing the biker shorts from before and had a black tube top on her upper half, a torn shred of fabric from her outer outfit acting as a new sash holding her sword

"It... IT CAN'T BE!" Frieza screamed in rage "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Sam..." Goku muttered as he nearly lost his new power but he quickly grabbed hold of it and kept his transformation

"Hi." Sam waved

"BUT I KILLED YOU!" Frieza roared in rage

"No. I teleported out of the way of your Death Beam, you Death Ball hurt like HEFL but nothing I can't handle." Sam shrugged before she grinned "But now it's _my_ turn to go all out!" The female half-Saiyan flew into the sky as her blood red aura appeared and grew as she gave a small yell as she began to charge up.

Her hair started to defy gravity and slowly inverted from midnight black into a shinning snow white.

Small streaks of red 'burn' up her hair, appearing in quick bursts as if it was a fire going up the fuse of a stick of dynamite.

Her black eyes glowed as it almost seemed like blood filled them, her eyes becoming a deep red.

Her tail shifted from black to white, just like her hair, as the fur stood on end and small streaks of red bled through it.

And her power began to sky rocket...

* * *

><p>*Other World- King Kai's planet*<p>

Everyone on the small planet where gobsmacked at what was going on, at the power Goku's sister was going

"Is... Is she another Super Saiyan?" Chiaotzu asked nervously

"It seems like it." Yamcha nodded

"But she looks different from Goku." Tien pointed out

"Maybe each Super Saiyan is different?" Yamcha argued back

"No." King Kai said simple "She is a Super Saiyan but at the same time... she is not. She is... different..." ...

* * *

><p>*World of the Supreme Kai*<p>

Nihsi grinned as she watched her daughter transform "That's my girl! Kick his ass!" she was throwing the popcorn in the air happily as she celebrated...

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

"W... What are you...?" Frieza gasped. This was just like that stupid Super Saiyan transformation again!

"S... Sam?" Goku muttered in shock

"This is a mutation of the Super Saiyan form." Sam said calmly as she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist, before brignign both arms back to her body as she gathered the last bit of energy needed "It is the combined power of the Saiyan Race and that of the Supreme Kai's, the Kaoishin! This... IS! **A!** _**SUPREME SAIYAN!"**_ Sam called just before she gave one final roar and her power exploded outwards, her transformation ending

"Supreme... Saiyan?" Goku asked in shock

"I... I don't care how much you two transform! I am still the STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Frieza roared in rage

"Oh will you shut up." Sam snapped lightly as she drew her sword and took the second stance again, the image of the Namekian Wish Dragon Porunga appearing over her for a brief second "Your rain of terror is about to end Frieza Frost!"

Goku nodded as he turned back to the villain, now flouting besides his sister "You have killed countless innocents. Prefomed thousands of misdeeds. It is time for you to face punishments for your crimes!"

"Who... WHO DO THE TWO OF YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Frieza roared

"I am Son Goku! I am a Saiyan raised on Earth!" Goku roared as his power began to grow

"I am Sam King!" I am a half Saiyan- half Kaioshin raised on the World of the Supreme Kai!" Sam added, her power raising as well

"We are the light in the dark!" Goku added, his yellow aura blazing like a flame

"The final hope for all those who cry out in despair!" Sam added, her red aura matching her half-brothers

"Friend to good!"

"Nightmare to you!"

Their auras began to combine into a large orange flame of power surrounding the two

"Remember that!" Sam yelled as both she and Goku charged at Frieza, ready to finish this...

* * *

><p>*deep in space*<p>

On a space station deep in space was a creature that looked a lot like Frieza's first form watching these events of Planet Namek play out. However, instead of pink his flesh was more of a red-ish. The horns of his head where a clear part of his exo-skull, being the same white as the material but also fused onto it, while his face was red with purple lines down the side and his eyes where a brown-orange colour. His chest area was more armoured and he had spiked out shoulder pads like Frieza's third form, however these where more rounded. His flesh also did not look segmented and it was smooth. He had extra armour around his waist, going off into two hip flaps with the same purple gems all over his body in the middle of them... and over his finally he had the exo-skeleton acting like boots that reached his knees with the purple gems at the toes, but also all the way up his shins.

The unnamed warrior stared at the screen before he gained a face-splitting grin "Do it!" He called "Do it! Kill him! It is time for your sins to come back to you father! Kill him! Save millions! Avenge billions! Kill Frieza Frost! Kill my father!"

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD done! Man this was fun to do. I hope you all liked it.<p>

Now for a bit of house cleaning.

First the West Supreme Kai's name; Why Nishi? Well, that is simple.

Because it is **her name!**

"Nishi" means "west" in Japanese. The original name of her is _Nishi no Kaiohshin_ (西 の 界王 神), translating: Western Supreme Kai. (Western = West)__

It's an easy, graceful short name with context, is the original name and it is in Japanese. So it works perfectly.

Second, yes those of you who recognized what the description of the 'Frieza Race' character in that final part as being as close as possible to the 'Frieza Race Hero' in the game Dragon Ball Heroes, you are right! Several of the Avatars shall be appearing in this story, but spread out. Stay tuned to see them all!

And third, the 'Supreme Saiyan'. Not no one complain! It is just as strong as the Super Saiyan, it is not some OP fan form. However, it IS different. Instead of the immense emotions needed to call out the Super Saiyan transformation, Sam needs to be perfectly calm. NO large emotions. And the higher level she goes, the more she needs to suppress her emotions to keep that form.

And finally, Sam's power level. Well... she was trained by a SUPREME KAI her entire life! Of COURSE she is much much MUCH stronger than everyone else right now! She is not Super Saiyan 2 or anything, she is about as strong as Goku when he returns to Earth after MechaFrieza. The difference? She is more skilled. She has mastered her sword and has a unique fighting style that is incredibly powerful. She is not some Super OP character. And then there is the fact she didn't really start training until she was nearly 10 and she learnt the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb and, with the help of her mother, IMPROVED THEM!

And just so everyone knows, I have a set up a Patreon account (link is on my FanFiction profile) and if you enjoy my work and wish to support me, even a $1 a month subscription would be very appreciated and can help.

And before anyone complains, no. I will NOT be holding any of my work 'ransom' or anything. I will keep writing even if no one donates. However, if I get donations I will be able to worry about paying for my rent, food and wifi as much so I will be able to write even more.

So please, if you have some change to spare a month and wish to support me then please donate at my Patreon. You can donate as much or as little as you want.

And if you do not want to donate, don't worry.

But now I feel like I need to speak about possible rewards:

$2 Reward: Just pledging $2 a month will have a reward of having your name placed at the end of every chapter of work I do from when you pledge onwards and indefinitely unless you unsubscribe from the payment service for one reason or another.

$5 Reward: The exact same as the $2 pledge but you are also allowed access to some early notes for an upcoming story or chapter.

$10 Reward: With this pledge you get both the $2 and $5 pledges but you are also given teasers about future events of one of my works.

$15 Rewards: This is the most I can give at the moment. If you pledge this much you get everything from the $2, $5 and $10 pledges but I shall also send you a printed out version of one of my fics, you may chose the fic. I shall print off all of the chapters of that fic, spell checked with a fine-toothed comb and improved, put them together, and finally I shall sign it for you.

Again, if you do not wish to donate I don't mind. However, if you want to help support me so I do not need to worry about money as much so I can spend more time writing then please give as much as YOU want.

I appreciate each and every one of you who read and review already, you do not need to help any more than you want to.

And now that is out of the way, I will see you all next time! _Ja ne!_


End file.
